Wieści z nikąd/02
| autor=William Morris | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ II. Kąpiel ranna. Tak więc zbudziłem się i spostrzegłem, żem zrzucił z siebie prześcieradło; i nic dziwnego, gdyż było gorąco, a słońce świeciło jasno. Zerwałem się na równe nogi, umyłem się i ubrałem pospiesznie, ale i z niejasnem uczuciem na poły obudzonego, jak gdybym spał bardzo, bardzo długo i nie był w stanie otrząsnąć ze siebie ciężaru snu. Istotnie, uważałem raczej za pewnik, iż się znajdowałem we własnym domu i we własnym pokoju, niż za fakt rzeczywisty. Gdym się już ubrał, uczułem taki upał, żem co najszybciej opuścił pokój i dom; przedewszystkiem doznałem rozkosznej ulgi, wywołanej świeżością powietrza i miłym powiewem; powtóre, gdym zaczął zbierać swe zmysły, uczułem bezbrzeżny podziw: gdym ubiegłego wieczora udawał się na spoczynek, była zima, a teraz, według świadectwa nadbrzeżnych drzew, było lato, był piękny, pogodny ranek, prawdopodobnie czerwcowy. Ale mimo to zawsze jeszcze Tamiza połyskiwała od promieni słonecznych, i to przy wysokim stanie wody, jaki widziałem ostatniego wieczora przy świetle księżyca. Bynajmniej nie otrząsnąłem się z uczucia przygnębienia, ponieważ posiadałem zaledwie jaką taką świadomość tożsamości miejsca; to też nic dziwnego, iż czułem się zmieszanym pomimo znanego mi widoku Tamizy. Doznawałem uczucia dziwnego zamętu; przypomniawszy sobie, że ludzie czasami najmowali łódź i używali kąpieli na środku rzeki, postanowiłem i ja uczynić to samo. Zdaje się być bardzo wcześnie, powiadam sam do siebie, ale mimo to ufam, że znajdę kogoś, ktoby mnie zabrał. W tejże samej chwili spostrzegłem, że prosto przedemną i przed moim domem znajduje się przystań, właśnie w tem miejscu, gdzie mój najbliższy sąsiad zbudował ją, jakkolwiek nie bardzo była do niej podobna. Zszedłem jednak w dół ku niej i tam wśród próżnych łodzi, przytwierdzonych do przystani, kołysała się łódka, wyraźnie dla amatorów kąpieli przeznaczona. Wioślarz kiwnął głową i tak mnie powitał, jak gdyby mnie oczekiwał, to też wskoczyłem nic nie mówiąc, a on popłynął przy pomocy wioseł spokojnie, gdy ja rozbierałem się do kąpieli. Gdyśmy się tak posuwali, spojrzałem na wodę i pomimo woli odezwałem się: — Jakże dzisiaj przejrzysta jest woda! — Czy tak? — spytał — nie zauważyłem tego. Oczywiście, że przypływ zawsze ją nieco zagęszcza. — Hem — odparłem — ja tam widziałem ją dosyć brudną nawet przy pół-odpływie. On nic nie rzekł w odpowiedzi, ale zdawał się być nieco zdumiony, a gdy tak pracował wiosłami przeciwko prądowi, zdjąłem ubranie i wskoczyłem do wody bez dalszej zwłoki. Gdym znowu wynurzył głowę ponad wodę, zwróciłem się w stronę fali i oczy moje, z natury rzeczy, szukały mostu, a tak ogromnie zdumiałem się tem, com ujrzał, że zapomniałem o ruchach, wskutek czego dostałem się znowu pod wodę, poczem wypłynąwszy, zwróciłem się wprost ku łodzi; czułem bowiem, że muszę postawić kilka pytań memu wioślarzowi, tak zdumiewającym był widok, jaki mi się przedstawił z powierzchni rzeki, kiedy woda spłynęła z mych oczu; teraz uwolniłem się już od uczucia ospałości i przygnębienia, byłem zupełnie otrzeźwiony i do myśli zdolny. Gdym wstąpił po schodach, które mi podsunął, wysuwając równocześnie swe ramię na pomoc, zaczęliśmy się szybko posuwać ku Chiswick; ale po chwili uchwycił za wiosła, zwrócił łódź i rzekł: — Krótka kąpiel, sąsiedzie; ale może być, że pan znajdujesz dzisiejszego ranka wodę za zimną po swej podróży. Czy mam pana zaraz na brzeg wysadzić, albo czy pan może zechcesz udać się w dół ku Putney przed śniadaniem. Mówił on w sposób tak niepodobny do tego, czego mogłem się spodziewać od przewoźnika z Hammersmith, żem wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, mówiąc: „Proszę zatrzymać łódź na chwilę; pragnę się rozejrzeć nieco wokół siebie“. — Bardzo dobrze — odparł — nie brzydziej jest w swoim rodzaju tutaj, niżeli przy Barn Elms; o tej porze ranka miło jest wszędzie. Cieszy mnie, żeś pan wstał tak wcześnie; niema jeszcze piątej. Jeżeli widok brzegów rzeki wprawiał mnie w zdumienie, to nie mniej wprawiał mnie w podziw mój przewoźnik, gdym spojrzał na niego uważnie. Był to przystojny młody człowiek o szczególnie miłym i przyjacielskim wyrazie w oczach, wyrazie wtedy dla mnie całkiem obcym i nowym, choć wkrótce się z nim oswoiłem. Co do reszty rysopisu, to był on brunetem o śniadej cerze, dobrze zbudowanym i mocnym, wyraźnie przywykłym do ćwiczenia swych mięśni, ale nie posiadał żadnych cech szorstkości czy ordynarności, a przytem był niesłychanie czysty. Strój jego nie był wcale podobny do nowoczesnego ubrania robotniczego, jakie ja kiedykolwiek widziałem, lecz mógłby bardzo dobrze służyć za wzór kostiumu do obrazu, przedstawiającego scenę z życia czternastego wieku; strój ten był zrobiony z ciemno-niebieskiego sukna, bardzo prostego, ale o delikatnej tkaninie i bez skazy. Opasany był brunatnym skórzanym pasem, którego klamrę wyrobiono pięknie ze stali damasceńskiej. Krótko mówiąc, czynił wrażenie szczególniej męskiego i delikatnego dżentelmana, bawiącego się w przewoźnika, co uważałem za faktyczny stan rzeczy. Czułem, że wypada mi prowadzić jakąś rozmowę; to też wskazałem brzeg Surrey, na którym zauważyłem lekkie schody z desek, opatrzone windami od strony lądu i rzekłem: „Cóż się tutaj robi z temi rzeczami; gdybyśmy byli na rzece Tay, tobym przypuszczał, że służą do ciągnięcia siatek z łososiem; ale tutaj“. — Ba! — odparł z milczeniem — oczywiście, że one są po to. Gdzie jest łosoś tam potrzebne są i sieci, bez względu na to, czy to Tay, czy Tamiza; ale oczywiście nie zawsze są w użyciu; nie potrzebujemy łososi każdego dnia sezonu. Już chciałem zapytać: „Ale czyż to jest Tamiza?“, lecz zamilkłem ze zdumienia i zwróciłem swe osłupiałe oczy ku wschodowi, aby znowu spojrzeć na most, a stąd ku brzegom londyńskiej rzeki; zaiste było tam czego się dziwić i zdumiewać. Bo chociaż przebiegał tam most w poprzek rzeki i domy stały wzdłuż jej brzegów, to jakże się wszystko od ostatniego wieczoru zmieniło! Fabryki mydła z kominami, wyrzucającymi dym, zniknęły; fabryki ołowiu zniknęły; a od Thorneycroftu zachodni wiatr nie przynosił dźwięku lutowania lub kucia młotem. A potem sam most! Być może, śniłem o takim moście, lecz nie widziałem podobnego nawet w illuminowanym manuskrypcie; nawet wenecki Ponte Vecchio nie umył się do tego. Składał się on z łuków kamiennych, pysznych i mocnych, a tak pełnych wdzięku, jak i wytrzymałości; wznosiły się też one dosyć wysoko na to, aby umożliwić zwyczajny ruch przewozowy na rzece. Ponad parapetem widniały dziwaczne i fantastyczne małe budowle, które uważałem za budy i szopy, upstrzone malowanemi i złoconemi chorągiewkami i wieżyczkami. Kamień był nieco zwietrzały, ale nie zdradzał śladów brudnych sadzy, do których byłem przyzwyczajony na każdym budynku londyńskim nieco starszym niż rok. Słowem, był to dla mnie cud, nie most. Przewoźnik zauważył moje zdumienie i rzekł jak gdyby w odpowiedzi na moje myśli. — Tak, to jest ładny most, nie prawdaż? Nawet mosty w górze rzeki, pomimo, że o wiele mniejsze, są nie wiele delikatniejsze; a te w dole rzeki są nie wiele wspanialsze i okazalsze. Niemal, że mimo woli nie zapytałem: „Ile ten most ma lat?“ — Oh, nie dużo — odparł. — Został zbudowany, a właściwie otwarty w roku 2300. Przedtem wznosił się tu zwykły, drewniany most. Data zamknęła mi usta tak samo, jak gdyby klucz obrócono w kłódce, przyłożonej do moich warg; widziałem bowiem, że musiało się stać coś niewytłomaczonego, i że jeżeli będę mówił dużo, to znajdę się w splocie krzyżowych pytań i wykrętnych odpowiedzi. Próbowałem więc robić wrażenie całkiem niezmieszanego i spoglądać w obojętny sposób na wybrzeża rzeki, chociaż oto, co widziałem na przestrzeni do samego mostu, a nawet i dalej, powiedzmy, aż do miejsca fabryki mydła. Oba brzegi posiadały szeregi bardzo ładnych domków, nizkich i nie zbyt dużych, oddalonych nieco od rzeki; po większej części wzniesione były z czerwonej cegły i pokryte dachówką, a wyglądały tak dziwnie wygodnie, jak gdyby, powiedzmy, żywe, odnosiły się sympatycznie do życia swych mieszkańców. Przed frontem domów ciągnął się nieprzerwany ogród, dotykający do wody, w którym kwitnęły właśnie bujne kwiaty, posyłając rozkoszne fale letnich woni wzdłuż rzeki. Poza domami widziałem wznoszące się wielkie drzewa, przeważnie platany, a w dół rzeki rozciągały się całe pola ku Putney, po prostu, jakby to było jezioro o brzegach lasem porosłych, tak drzewa były wielkie, to też powiedziałem głośno, ale jak gdyby sam do siebie. — Rad jestem, że nie zabudowali Barn Elms. Gdy te słowa wymknęły mi się z ust, zarumieniłem się za swą głupotę, a towarzysz mój spojrzał na mnie z pół uśmiechem, który, jak mi się zdało, zupełnie pojąłem; to też dla pokrycia swego zmieszania rzekłem: — Proszę mnie teraz wysadzić na brzeg; mam już apetyt na śniadanie. On kiwnął potakująco głową i zwrócił łódź silnem uderzeniem wioseł, a po chwili byliśmy znowu w przystani. On wyskoczył, a ja uczyniłem po nim to samo; nie dziwiłem się oczywiście, widząc, że czeka na naturalne następstwo oddania współobywatelowi przysługi. To też wsunąłem rękę do kieszonki od kamizelki i spytałem: „Ile?“ jakkolwiek nieustannie jeszcze z tem niemiłem uczuciem, że ofiarowuję może zapłatę dżentelmanowi. Przewoźnik zrobił zdumioną minę i powtórzył: „Ile?“ Nie zupełnie rozumiem, o co mnie pan pyta. Czy ma pan na myśli odpływ? Jeżeli tak, to ma się już ku zwrotowi. Zarumieniłem się i wyjąkałem: „Proszę nie brać mi za złe tego pytania; nie myślę wcale obrażać pana: chodzi mi o to, ile jestem panu winien? Jestem, jak pan widzi, obcym i nie znam waszych zwyczajów — ani waszej monety“. Przy tych słowach wydobyłem z kieszeni garść pieniędzy, jak się to czyni na obczyźnie. Przytem spostrzegłem, że srebro zoksydowało i posiadało barwę czarnego ołowianego pieca. Przewoźnik ciągle zdawał się być zdumionym, ale nie obrażonym; na monety spoglądał z pewną ciekawością. Wtedy pomyślałem sobie: „W każdym razie jest przewoźnikiem, więc rozważa sobie, ile może zażądać. Taki jest miły, że nie pożałuję mu małego naddatku. Ciekawy jestem, czy nie udałoby mi się nająć go za przewodnika na jeden lub dwa dni, do czego, jako człowiek inteligentny, ogromnie by się przydał. Teraz mój nowy przyjaciel rzekł w zamyśleniu: — Zdaje mi się, że już wiem, o co panu chodzi. Sądzi pan, żem mu oddał przysługę; wskutek tego uważa się pan za zobowiązanego do dania mi czegoś takiego, czego ja znowu nie mam oddać swemu sąsiadowi, dopóki on też nie przyniesie mi specyalnej usługi. Słyszałem o podobnej historyi; ale wybacz mi pan, jeżeli powiem, że nam wydaje się ten zwyczaj bardzo kłopotliwym i nużącym; bo nawet nie wiemy jak go stosować; to przewożenie i udzielanie ludziom pomocy na wodzie jest, widzi pan, mojem zajęciem, którebym pełnił dla każdego; to też przyjmowanie w związku z tem podarunków, wyglądałoby co najmniej bardzo dziwacznie. Zresztą, gdyby mi jedna osoba dała cokolwiek, to mogłaby to samo uczynić druga i dziesiąta, i tak bez końca; mam nadzieję, że nie weźmie mi pan za złe, jeżeli powiem, że nie wiedziałbym, gdzie przechowywać tyle dowodów przyjaźni. Mówiąc to, roześmiał się głośno i wesoło, jak gdyby idea otrzymywania za swą pracę zapłaty była czemś tak zabawnem. Wyznaję otwarcie, żem się zaczął obawiać, czy przewoźnik nie jest obłąkańcem, jakkolwiek robił wrażenie dosyć zdrowego; to też przyjemnie mi było pomyśleć, że jestem dobrym pływakiem, co mi się mogło było przydać, gdyśmy się tak bardzo zbliżyli do rwącego prądu rzeki. On atoli ciągnął dalej wcale nie tak, jak gdyby był obłąkanym. — Co do pańskich monet, to są one niewątpliwie ciekawe, chociaż nie zbyt stare, wszystkie są bodaj z czasów królowej Wiktoryi; możesz je pan ofiarować jakiemuś licho zaopatrzonemu muzeum. Nasze posiada obfitość takich monet, obok znacznej liczby wcześniejszych, z których wiele jest bardzo pięknych, podczas gdy te z dziewiętnastego wieku są tak bezecnie szpetne, czyż nie prawda? Mamy jeden okaz z czasów Edwarda III, z królem na okręcie, ozdobionym po bokach pięknie wyrabianymi leopardami i fleurs-de-lys. Widzisz pan — rzekł z lekkim uśmiechem, lubię bardzo bawić się wyrabianiem przedmiotów ze złota i szlachetnych metali; ta oto sprzączka jest jedną z mych wcześniejszych prac. Wskutek niepewności na punkcie zdrowia jego zmysłów, wyglądałem niewątpliwie tak, jak gdybym się go obawiał. To też urwał nagle i rzekł bardzo uprzejmie: — Widzę, że nudzę pana, to też przepraszam pana za to bardzo. Bez udawania wielkiej przenikliwości widzę, że jesteś pan obcym, przybyłym z kraju bardzo do Anglii niepodobnego. Ale jest też rzeczą jasną, że na nic się nie zda przeładowywać pana informacyami o tej miejscowości, i że lepiej będzie dla pana, żebyś je wchłaniaj zwolna i stopniowo. Uważałbym sobie za wielką uprzejmość z pańskiej strony, gdybyś mi pan pozwolił służyć sobie za przewodnika w naszym, tak nowym dla pana świecie, skoroś pan już natknął na mnie pierwszego. Z pańskiej strony będzie to uprzejmością, gdyż każdy mógłby być tak samo jak ja dobrym przewodnikiem, a wielu znacznie lepszymi. Stanowczo nie zdradzał w sobie wcale Colney HatchZakład dla obłąkanych. Przypisek tłomacza.; zresztą mogłem przecież pozbyć się go z łatwością, gdyby się okazało, że jest istotnie obłąkańcem; więc też powiedziałem: — Jest to bardzo uprzejma propozycya, ale trudno mi ją przyjąć, chyba że — chciałem powiedzieć, chyba że mi pan pozwolisz zapłacić sobie odpowiednio; ale z obawy wywołania znowu objawów z Colney Hatch, zmieniłem zdanie w ten sposób: „obawiam się, że odciągnę pana od pańskiej pracy lub rozrywki“. — O! — rzekł przewoźnik — nie rób pan sobie nic z tego, ponieważ to dostarczy mi wybornej sposobności odwiedzenia jednego z mych przyjaciół, który pragnie objąć tutaj pracę po mnie. Jest to tkacz z Yorkshire, który się znużył już nieco swojem tkaniem i swoją matematyką zwłaszcza, że oba te zajęcia są pokojowe; będąc moim wielkim przyjacielem, zgłosił się, rzecz prosta, do mnie z prośbą o wyszukanie mu jakiej pracy na wolnem powietrzu; jeżeli się panu zdaje, że mu mogę być przydatny, to proszę, weź mnie pan za przewodnika. Natychmiast potem dodał: — Prawda, że przyrzekłem udać się w górę rzeki do pewnych przyjaciół na czas sianokosu, ale oni nie będą jeszcze gotowi przez dobry tydzień; zresztą i pan będziesz mógł udać się tam ze mną dla poznania bardzo miłych ludzi obok porobienia notatek z naszej włóczęgi po Oxfordshire. Trudno zrobić lepszy wybór, jeżeli pan chcesz kraj poznać. Czułem się w obowiązku podziękowania mu, bez względu na rezultat; poczem on dodał skwapliwie: — To zatem sprawa załatwiona. Naprzód poślę wezwanie do mego przyjaciela, który mieszka w Gościńcu, tak samo jak i pan, a jeżeli nie wstał jeszcze, to powinien to uczynić w tak piękny poranek letni. Mówiąc to, ujął mały róg srebrny, wiszący u pasa i zadął weń mocno, ale przyjemnie dla ucha dwa czy trzy razy; niebawem z domu, wznoszącego się na miejscu mego dawnego mieszkania, (o czem dalej powiem więcej), wyszedł inny młody człowiek i zwrócił się w naszą stronę. Nie był on ani tak przystojnym, ani tak mocno zbudowanym, jak mój przewoźnik, posiadał płowe włosy, był blady i smukły; twarzy jego nie brakowało atoli tego szczęśliwego, przyjacielskiego wyrazu, jaki zauważyłem u jego przyjaciela. Gdy podchodził ku nam z uśmiechem, spostrzegłem z przyjemnością, że muszę zaniechać swej teoryi obłąkania w odniesieniu do przewoźnika, ponieważ nigdy dwóch waryatów nie zachowywało się w ten sposób wobec zdrowego człowieka. Ubiór jego miał ten sam krój, co i ubiór przewoźnika, chociaż może o kolorach nieco weselszych, surdut bowiem był jasno zielony ze złotą gałązką, wyhaftowaną na piersiach, pas zaś był zrobiony ze srebrnego filigranu. Powitał mnie bardzo uprzejmie, a zwracając się do przyjaciela — rzekł wesoło: — Dick, cóż mi masz do powiedzenia? Czy może mam się wziąć do swojej, albo raczej do twojej pracy? Dzisiejszej nocy śniło mi się, żeśmy byli na połowie ryb. — All right, — Bob — rzekł mój przewoźnik; ty zajmiesz moje miejsce, a skoro ci się uprzykrzy, to już George Brightling czatuje na nieco roboty, a mieszka tuż obok ciebie. Ale patrz, oto obcy przybysz, który jest gotów rozerwać mnie dzisiaj, biorąc mnie za przewodnika po naszym szmatku kraju, a możesz sobie wyobrazić, że nie życzę sobie utracić tej sposobności; zabierz się więc niezwłocznie do łodzi. W każdym razie nie byłbym ci kazał długo czekać na nią, gdyż za kilka dni muszę być obecnym na łąkach. Nowy przybysz zatarł ręce z radości, a zwracając się do mnie, rzekł uprzejmym tonem: — Sąsiedzie, i ty i przyjaciel Dick jesteście szczęśliwi i spędzicie bardzo mile dzisiejszy dzień, co i mnie także czeka. Tymczasem chodźcie obaj ze mną dla zjedzenia śniadania, bo może zapomnicie o obiedzie wśród rozrywek. Przypuszczam, żeś pan przybył wczorajszego wieczora do Gościńca już po mojem udaniu się na spoczynek? Kiwnąłem potakująco głową, nie chcąc zapuszczać się w długie objaśnienia, któreby nie prowadziły do niczego, i w którebym zresztą obecnie sam przestał wierzyć. To też wszyscy trzej skierowaliśmy swoje kroki ku domowi gościnnemu. ----